4Ever in Love, and Never Alone
by EmeraldNightGirl
Summary: Song-fic ... I can't tell you the summary or it will spoil it!


4Ever in Love, and Never Alone  
  
One-Shot  
  
Song-fic.  
  
***Inuyasha's pov***  
  
I held her limp body in my arms. Every bone in her body was broken and crumpled her body was incredibly bloody. Her face was pale and sore. She was so bruised from head to toe it was unbelievable. She was trying to hang on to life but I knew she was slipping... I felt horrible I let her down I promised I would always protect her but I failed...  
  
But really... I let myself down...  
  
I couldn't protect her...  
  
And she had to pay for what I didn't do...  
  
~servatis a pereculum.   
  
Servatis a maleficum~  
  
In death...  
  
It wasn't fair...  
  
She is not supposed to leave me...  
  
She just can't!  
  
I brushed a stray hair out of her face with one swipe of my claw revealing her swollen shut eyes. She tried to open her mouth... She wanted to say something but no noise came out of her mouth... She was shaking I held her closer to me... The poison in her body was taking effect on her... She wouldn't live much longer...  
  
~Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
This truth drive me  
  
Into madness~  
  
This was all Naraku's fault... But I swear I made him pay for it dearly... with his life... If I could I would keep killing him over and over again for her... A thousand times if I could... But surprisingly Naraku wasn't as powerful as he led us up to be. The problems were his demons they had ganged up on her but I killed every single one of them. The second problem was his poison bees stung her from head to toe he body was so frail and weak it was a wonder how long she is holding this out...  
  
~I know I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away~  
  
She tried to speak again but yet again nothing came out. It started rain washing all the blood away allowing you to see a hole straight through her stomach. She had a strong will right now trying to hang on like she is... but... What was she trying to say?  
  
~Don't turn away  
  
Don't give in to the pain  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
Though they're screaming your name  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
Never sleep never die~  
  
The rain beat upon us it was so quiet all you could hear was the rain. I watched her face her beathing was slowing down... And for the first time in my life I felt something warm and wet welling up in my eyes. I knew the gang was watching my every move but I didn't care. It not like they could see my tears anyway through the rain. I held her even closer if even possible.  
  
~I'm frightened by what I see  
  
But somehow I know  
  
That there's much more to come  
  
Immobilized by my fear  
  
And soon to be  
  
Blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain   
  
If I will it all away~  
  
She tried to open her mouth one final time it wasn't her normal soft melody voice it was weak and scratchy her words were "I.. nu.. ya...sha?" I nodded my head to let her know I'm listening to her. "I love... you..." There was the three words I dreaded to hear that meant she was ganna... ganna die... She can't leave me I mean I knew she was ganna de but I wasn't ganna admit it... that is when I knew I had to tell her... I had to tell her how I feel before its to late...  
  
~Don't turn away  
  
Don't give in to the pain  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
Though they're screaming your name  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
Never sleep never die~  
  
I opened my mouth to tell her those words but not before I had a rush of tears come. But I didn't let that stop me "I .. love you too." I never uttered those words before or knew how it felt to say. Those words so strong I then knew that you had to be careful on who said those words to. But I knew I said it to the right person I know I did... It had to be...  
  
~Fallen angels at my feet  
  
Whispered voices at my ear  
  
Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
She beckons me  
  
Shall I give in  
  
Upon my end shall I begin  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for   
  
I rise to meet my end~  
  
I saw a small smile tug on her lips at those three words she took one last breath before giving into darkness... eternal darkness... of death. It was then I broke down tears streamed down my face they were mixed with the rain. She couldn't leave me she couldn't!  
  
~Don't turn away  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
Don't turn out the light~  
  
Because... I love her to much... she can't go she just can't... it was then I knew what to do...  
  
What I had to do...  
  
~Don't turn away  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
Don't turn out the light~  
  
I leaned down.. I hesitated a moment before pressing my mouth against hers... I kissed her I drank the poison in her mouth. When I let go I swallowed... When I did I had swallowed the poison the that was part of why she died. Then immediately I started to feel dizzy it was a wonder how long she held out... It was then I saw death right before my eyes... I closed my eyes like she did before me to eternal darkness... to be with Kagome... My Kagome...  
  
~Don't turn away  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
Don't turn out the light~  
  
***Author's pov***  
  
Years passed but they always remained together they were buried beside eachother next to the god tree. So how ever many years passed they were still together. But they were also together in the other world as well... With there love so incredibly strong. That not even death could stop them.  
  
They were remembered in both times.   
  
As the boy from the past...  
  
And the girl from the future...  
  
He was the Hanyou  
  
And she was the Miko  
  
And they were known for the fact that they were forever together and in love and never alone after there death...  
  
***  
  
What do ya think?  
  
Plz say... 


End file.
